Horse Feathers
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic. Don't read it please if you don't like yaoi.


Author notes: ok so I can't get this image out of my head so I'm going to write a story about. This is a yaoi fic if you don't like it don't read it. Rest enjoy.

( This is from horse feathers) my son argued with me about how his girl is everything to him and I shouldn't let them be apart.

" Please dad!" He yelled.

" Don't yell loudly! Want the entire place hearing us screams and yell?" I asked. He growled.

" Plus I had sex with her so you have to let me be with her."

" Son I don't know if I'm getter dumber or you are. But the fact that you did that sound like a lot of hell time with her and instead spending time with your dad!" He gave me a surprised look.

" Wait all this time you were jealous, of me and her?"

" Mhm. And you didn't even share." I turned away from him.

" Oh dad I'm sorry, I didn't know." He put his hands on my shoulders. " is there anything I can do?" He asked with his puppy eyes. I smiled and turned around now touching his shoulders.

" Well, here is on thing..." I playfully rubbed his shoulders side to side. His beautiful face giving me his brown eyes and those lips of his...Ugh! Why am I like this? We only gave eye to eye contact.

" dad i don't understand this.." He blushed. I rubbed his hair and just smiled as he looked away from me. Then I gave him a kiss to the top of his head.

" Well, ever since your mom left me... I felt completely lonely." I admitted to him that I became interested in him when he turned 17. He gave me this eyes again.

" Oh, papa." He said. He put his hands on both of my cheeks and then we both froze this moment. Then we heard the door knob shaking. We both moved away and went to different directions pretending like nothing happened. When the door opened it was just Pinky with out Chico with his side to do all the talking.

" Oh it's just you. What do you want?" I asked. He smacked his hands and gave me the mail. I threw to the side knowing that I won't remember opening it later.

" Where is your pal?" My son asked. He only responded by grabbing zeppo and made him make a woman pose. " oh he went with a girl, Huh?" Pinky whistled in respond of yes. Then he went further on by pushing him to the couch and him sitting next to him. I felt uncomfortable watching this, I wanted to stop it. It my mind kept saying no don't ruin it. Then Pinky began kissing Zeppo on the mouth which took about 6 mins, then he took Zeppo hand and put it inside on his pants which cause pinky to shiver. Zeppo stopped the kissing, " So he's having sex with her?" Pinky nodded. But instead of removing himself he kept on kissing and he softly smack my son arm to make him know to go further on exploring even deeper inside of his pants. I quickly felt hard in my pants. I tried to look around finding something to distract myself. I began to moan softly and when I look down I was touching myself. Pinky stood up and took of his pants, which now expose a big hard penis was sticking straight out. I literally fell of my chair when I saw that. I crawled toward pinky and looked at his face. He smiled and accepted me to join in. I began to touch it which cause Pinky to shiver, then it took awhile but I manage to put it in my mouth. Zeppo too came kneeling down next to me and looking at me sucking.

" Dad! This was for me!" He whine. I removed my mouth.

" Well son, life isn't fair." Then went back. He fussed but controlled himself. He went for the balls. I looked up and saw Pinky face all happy and shit. I removed myself and took Zeppo and made him face to face with the big one now. He went pale, I knew he was scared. " Well you wanted it and so have it." I forced his mouth to open and shoved the big sausage into the mouth of his. I stilled grabbed gold of his hair making him move back and forth while the other hand was now touching Pinky's thighs. I can see Zeppo turning red meaning he needed air, so I let go of his head for him to breath.

" What a weakling. Can handle a manhood like this! You make for papa disappointed." I said. He turned away with shame.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" ' I'm sorry' pff!" I stood up and snap my finger at pinky to lay on the couch. He did, and I began to play the tip of his penis. I looked at my son, " Well come here and show me that you can handle it and making me change my mind about you." I said. He went slowly to my direction and looked at his penis then me.

" What do you want me to do?" He asked.

" Well, ride him of course!" I said. He turned very red and covered his mouth.

" But dad! He's to big for me!" He complained.

" Do you want me to leave you alone with the girl or mock you that you can't handle big things?" I asked. He sighed and went on top of pinky and slowly went down. I slowly played with his penis so he can feel calm and try to settle down, when he manage to get the entire thing inside of him, he began to moan softly.

"well? What do you think?" I asked. He turned really red.

"Its very painful when you got it inside you." he replied. I laughed and began to kiss him. Pinky began to thrust inside of Zeppo very harshly.

" Come down cowboy. He's a man but not a woman." I said. So he did it softly, Zeppo began to moan softly as it began to felt into him. I sat on the floor and just watch the show. Pinky turned very red and I knew from his eyes he needed to go faster.

" Wait! Don't-Ahh!" Zeppo moaned very loud as they smack together loudly. I tried to old my laughter when I saw Zeppo face. This began to happen every few seconds. Pinky sit upright and grabbed hold of his lover and began to thrust faster. Both kissing and huffing. I studied my son mostly and see what Improved him. Then out of no where pinky stopped and kept hold of Him still and began to shake crazily and zeppo moaning. I knew he went inside. Both huffing, I stood up and pulled Zeppo out of Pinky's grip.

" Well son, you taught your dad a lesson. That you can handle big things after all." I patted him in the back. He only breathed heavily and nodded his head.

end~


End file.
